


Sunset Again (You've Stopped Fighting Yourself)

by Krasimer



Series: And Now a Flower Grows 'Verse [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And now everyone is settling happily into the surface life, Bisexual Goat Dad, But at least he Did love her, Dorks in Love, Friendship/Love, GAY GOOP DAD, Happy Ending, He loved both Gaster and Toriel, Love Confessions, M/M, Royalty marriages are weird, Toriel was the one he ended up marrying because it was slightly more of an advantage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: At the end of the day, fighting the war against yourself is exhausting and useless.Sometimes you just need to lay down your weapons and let yourself live.(“My old friend,” Asgore’s voice startled him a little, Gaster jumping from his seated position on the path. “Is this where you’ve come to rest yourself?”“My bedroom is no comfort to me right now,” Gaster looked up at him, scooting over to make room for the former king to sit next to him. “Too dark and empty. It feels far too familiar and far too much like where I spent an age or two. I would prefer to be out here, where there is an escape from the feeling of losing myself again.”)





	

Asgore’s garden was in full bloom.

The sun was casting a golden light on everything, tinged orange and pink around the edges, and there was a sense of calm inside of Gaster as he looked at all of it. It had all blossomed into something fantastic, colors beyond belief and he smiled as he watched a cluster of flowers being visited by bees. The situation felt familiar, at least, and he could find comfort in the location.

Everything was where it was supposed to be.

“My old friend,” Asgore’s voice startled him a little, Gaster jumping from his seated position on the path. “Is this where you’ve come to rest yourself?”

“My bedroom is no comfort to me right now,” Gaster looked up at him, scooting over to make room for the former king to sit next to him. “Too dark and empty. It feels far too familiar and far too much like where I spent an age or two. I would prefer to be out here, where there is an escape from the feeling of losing myself again.”

“Ah.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. “Toriel and I have spoken,” Asgore said after letting the silence seep in. “We’ve become tentative friends again, and I am glad to know that your son holds her heart gently and carefully. She is happy, he is happy, your other son is happy and I-“ he took a deep breath. “I want you to be happy too.”

“Oh?” Gaster lifted his head, turning to face Asgore. “Is that- !”

Asgore’s muzzle was pressed against his neck, large hands curling protectively around his back and shoulder. “My friend,” he said quietly. “I have held and affection in my heart for far longer than I have told you.”

Gaster’s eyes flickered for a moment, colors flashing, and then he smiled. “Asgore?”

“And your own son told me that I was being an idiot.”

“Sans is a little blunt sometimes.”

“Both of them were saying the same thing, even if Papyrus’s words were a little kinder. I am glad to know that what I feel for you is not something I need to be quiet about.” His eyes when he pulled back were shining with hopes he was trying valiantly to speak about. “And I have loved you for so very long, my old friend. Since we were young, please forgive me for marrying someone else.”

“You loved her, too,” Gaster laughed. “And I am aware that marriages to keep kingdoms are important. You did what was necessary for all of us.” He tapped a finger against Asgore’s nose. “Remember that. As well as, again, _loving her too_. I was not the one you needed to marry for the throne’s sake.”

“Still…”

“No,” Gaster laughed again, smiling fondly at Asgore. “I was happy to see you happy, your people flourished under the combined rule, and now that we are free, things have changed.”

Asgore nodded slowly, putting one of his hands around Gaster, slowly pulling the scientist into his lap. “…Is this alright?”

“Yes,” Gaster leaned his head back into Asgore’s shoulder. “It is perfectly alright.”

Settling his chin on top of Gaster’s head, Asgore let his eyes slip shut. “The sunset is beautiful today,” he said quietly. “I am glad to be here, enjoying it with you.”

“I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK I'M BACK WITH SOMETHING THAT ISN'T LAZYTOWN
> 
> *Clears throat*
> 
> Okay, so depressive episodes that last three months or more and full-time college student with five hours of commuting every day. I'm sorry this took so long.
> 
> But at least the dads are finally happy.


End file.
